Por verte sonreír
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Aún si significaba tener que morir, Neville haría cualquier cosa por Severus si podía verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sneville.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

**Titulo**: Por verte sonreír

**Summary**: Aún si significaba tener que morir, Neville haría cualquier cosa por Severus si podía verlo con una sonrisa.

**Shipps**: Neville/Severus (Sneville)

**Géneros**: Humor, intento de romance

**Avisos**: Mpreg, cierto Ooc, AU. Severus!bottom

Esta historia pertenece al mundo de **The Pieces of Our Lifes.**

* * *

**.Por verte sonreír.**

-Severus, amor mío, no tienes por qué afanarte nada -La voz de Neville intentaba sonar lógica, y calmada- Dentro de un rato, iré a la universidad, y Harry siempre me trae comida.

El pelinegro, sombrío, se dio vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. Puso las manos en jarras, en sus caderas, acentuándose aún más su vientre hinchado de cinco meses.

-¿Qué dices, Longbottom? -dijo él, con la misma voz que le hacía sentir que todavía estaban en tercero año y el turbio Snape todavía era su maestro.

Irónico, contando con el hecho de que ambos tenían dos años de pareja y aun así una sola mirada de su pelinegro podía enfriarle el alma de terror como un niñito.

-No quiero que te esfuerces, Sev- intentó explicarse sin dejar que el miedo saliese a flote- No es necesario…

-Deseo cocinar -le interrumpió, entrecerrando sus ojos- _¿algún problema con eso?_

_Sí, había un problema._

Severus podía ser un buen pocionista y un hábil medimago, pero como cocinero… daba asco. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que le había preparado comida, hace un par de meses (cuando las manías de embarazado se le habían cogido con mimar a Neville en todo menos cariño físico). Luego de eso había tenido que ir arrastrándose hacia su abuela y pedirle que le diese algo para no morirse.

Severus lo escrutó con la mirada, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Neville le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto insegura, intentando venderle la idea (una bendición que había aprendido oclumancia, porque sino hace mucho que estuviese muerto).

Finalmente el doncel se dio la vuelta, volviendo a picar en rodajas finas la cebolla que tenía en la meseta.

-Estoy embarazado, Neville, no inutilizado -dijo- y más vale que comas, porque sería una lastima que Al y yo quedásemos solos porque su padre murió por una bebida con contenido extraño.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la amenaza abierta.

No le quedó de otra que bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión y decir _'"si, Sev"_ antes de caminar a la sala.

Estaba condenado, eso era seguro. Bastante seguro.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, nervioso. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y entre ellos se escuchaba a su marido decir "asfódelo no" "quizá si le echo estas raíces…" (solo un pocionista utilizaba sus ingredientes de pócimas para hacer comida), y su nerviosismo crecía.

Era joven todavía para morir. Apenas tenía diecinueve años de edad, prontamente veinte, y ni siquiera había completado sus estudios de Educación. Ni siquiera vería a su primogenito no nato, el pequeño Albus (él quería llamarlo Frank pero Severus había insistido, así que quedaron en llamarlo Albus Frank).

Todos sus dilemas murieron entonces cuando vio a su pelinegro venir con un plato gigantesco de ¿puré? que se movía por tiempos como si tuviese vida propia.

-Aquí tienes,- le dijo el hombre, poniéndole el plato en frente.

Neville tragó en seco, mirándolo atemorizado.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió el mayor.

Neville, intentando disimular sus temblores, cogió la cuchara y la hundió en el dichoso puré. ''Padre, Madre'' se dijo llevando la cuchara a sus labios "los veré del otro lado''.

Entró en la boca aquella cucharada pastosa y espesa y tragó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Está… -dijo tapándose la mano con la boca, como si estuviese sorprendido- De lujo.

Severus entonces le sonrió, agradecido, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Neville se sonrojó, levemente.

-Gracias, Nev.

Entonces Neville Longbottom supo, con decisión extraña, que comería miles de platos como esos si es que su doncel se veía tan alegre.


End file.
